


the hole has been breeched

by PrayingToJesus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: hot very hot, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingToJesus/pseuds/PrayingToJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya has been penetrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hole has been breeched

A bee stung Izaya and his penis swelled up to the size of a balloon.

Balloon dick Izaya.

HA HA.

Balloon dick Izaya.

Shizuo came out of FUCKING nowhere and popped his balloon dick.

LMAO NO DICK IZAYA.


End file.
